List of Tales of Arcadia characters
Tales of Arcadia is a trilogy of American computer-animated science fantasy television series created for Netflix by Guillermo del Toro and produced by DreamWorks Animation and Double Dare You. It follows the inhabitants of the small suburban town of Arcadia Oaks, which is secretly home to various supernatural creatures and the teenage heroes who fight against the forces of evil that lurk in the shadows. Currently, the first two installments of the trilogy, Trollhunters and 3Below, have been released worldwide. The following is a list of characters who have appeared. Cast overview Heroes AAARRRGGHH!!! Portrayed by Fred Tatasciore. A main protagonist of Trollhunters. AAARRRGGHH!!! (real name Aarghaumont) is a burly troll and close companion of Blinky who forms a deep bond with Toby. He was kidnapped by the Gumm-Gumms as a child, which stunted his vocabulary. Tormented by the atrocities they committed, he deserted Gunmar to live a life of peace. However, he will still fight to protect those he cares about. Aja Tarron Portrayed by Tatiana Maslany. A main protagonist of 3Below. Aja Tarron is a member of House Tarron, a royal family in Akiridion-5. When her planet was invaded by a coup caused by Val Morando, she and her brother Krel travel to Earth. Since then, they pretend being foreign exchange students from "Cantaloupia" while trying to fix their spaceship. Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal Portrayed by Kelsey Grammer. A main protagonist of Trollhunters. Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal is Jim's six-eyed troll mentor. A wise and scholarly troll with a heart of gold, he serves as the brains of the Trollhunters and eventually becomes a sort of father figure to Jim. Claire Nuñez Portrayed by Lexi Medrano. A main protagonist of Trollhunters. Claire Nuñez is Jim's love interest. She is a feisty, kind, jolly, sarcastic, curious, and intelligent tomboy who enjoys books and is a talented martial artist and gymnast. She obtains the Shadowstaff, a staff capable of creating portals activated by the user's emotions. Eli Pepperjack Portrayed by Cole Sand. A recurring character of the trilogy, debuting in Trollhunters. Eli Pepperjack is a nerdy classmate of Jim who believes in the paranormal. He later teams up with Steve Palchuk to investigate the strange creatures they both have seen and to help Jim. James "Jim" Lake, Jr. Portrayed by Anton Yelchin (2016–2018) and Emile Hirsch (2018-present). A main protagonist of Trollhunters. James "Jim" Lake, Jr. is the first human Trollhunter and a reluctant hero dealing with the pressures of leading a double life. He has a talent for cooking and eventually sword-fighting, and cares deeply for his mother and friends. Krel Tarron Portrayed by Diego Luna. A main protagonist of 3Below. Krel Tarron is a member of House Tarron, a royal family in Akiridion-5. When his planet was invaded by a coup caused by Val Morando, he and his sister Aja travel to Earth. Since then, they pretend being foreign exchange students from "Cantaloupia" while trying to fix their spaceship. Steve Palchuk Portrayed by Steven Yeun. A recurring character of the trilogy, debuting in Trollhunters. Steve Palchuk is a narcissistic bully who frequently harasses Jim. Suspicious of Jim's unusual behavior, he eventually discovers the truth and teams up with Eli Pepperjack to help Jim. He later develops feelings for Aja, unaware she is an alien. Tobias "Toby" Domzalski Portrayed by Charlie Saxton. A main protagonist of Trollhunters. Tobias "Toby" Domzalski is Jim's best friend and confidant. Dorky and excitable, he fully embraces the secret world of trolls and aids Jim in his quests. His weapon of choice is a warhammer. Varvatos Vex Portrayed by Nick Offerman. A main protagonist of 3Below. Varvatos Vex is a Commander who serves House Tarron. Villains Angor Rot Portrayed by Ike Amadi. A recurring antagonist of Trollhunters. Angor Rot is an ancient troll warlock-assassin who hunts down Trollhunters and takes their souls. In medieval times, after Gunmar's war destroyed his village, Angor sought out power to protect his people. He travel to Bulgaria's Black Sea and made a deal with Morgana, surrendering his own soul in return for his mystical powers. In part three, morgana revived Angor Rot, return his soul to accompany Gunmar to obtain the Staff of Avalon. In the series finale, Jim managed to convince him to see the error of his ways by reminding him of his past and who he was. He later aids Jim in his fight with Morgana on the bridge, hold her down while Jim impales both him and Morgana, sacrificing himself in the process. Bular Portrayed by Ron Perlman. A recurring antagonist of Trollhunters. Bular is the son of Gunmar. A brutish and powerful troll warrior, he's obsessed with freeing his father from the Darklands. He holds a special disdain for Changelings, whom he considers "impure", putting him at odds with Strickler and other Changelings who seek to free Gunmar. Dictatious Galadrigal Portrayed by Mark Hamill. A recurring antagonist of Trollhunters, debuting in the second season. Dictatious Galadrigal is Blinky's older brother. Presumed dead, he helps Gunmar in his quest to conquer the surface lands. He is blinded by Blinky during a struggle in the Darklands. Gunmar Portrayed by Clancy Brown. The main antagonist of Trollhunters. Gunmar is the iron-fisted leader of the Gumm-Gumms who reside in the Darklands. He is powerful and ruthless, and will readily dispose of loyal minions and allies who can no longer serve him. He has no qualms about enslaving or killing his fellow trolls to accomplish his goals. Kubritz Portrayed by Uzo Aduba. A recurring antagonist of 3Below. Kubritz is a corrupt officer who specializes in capturing any extraterrestrial life. Morgana Portrayed by Lena Headey. A main antagonist of Trollhunters. Morgana is an ancient and seemingly malevolent entity and the patron of Angor Rot. Otto Scaarbach Portrayed by Tom Kenny. A recurring antagonist of Trollhunters. Otto Scaarbach is a Changeling Polymorph who can change into the form of anyone. He is the Grand Commandant of the Janus Order, a secret society of Changelings who assist the Gumm-Gumms. Usurna Portrayed by Anjelica Huston. A recurring antagonist of Trollhunters. Usurna is the queen of the Krubera, AAARRRGGHH!!!'s race who lives in the Deep Caverns, and a member of a council of troll leaders known as the Tribunal. She initially seems to be a kind queen concerned for AAARRRGGHH!!!'s well-being. As a Tribunal member, she is strict and judgmental and leads the Tribunal to act against Jim and his friends. She later reveals herself to be a traitor who works for Gunmar and helps him take over Trollmarket. Val Morando Portrayed by Alon Aboutboul. The main antagonist of 3Below. Val Morando is a disgraced General who initiates a coup against House Tarron. Zeron Alpha Portrayed by Darin De Paul. A recurring antagonist of 3Below. Zeron Alpha is a member of the Zeron Brotherhood. Zeron Omega Portrayed by Ann Dowd. A recurring antagonist of 3Below. Zeron Omega is a member of the Zeron Brotherhood. Other characters Archie Portrayed by Alfred Molina. A character debuted in the final episode of 3Below. Archie is known as a familiar, a Wizard's assistant who takes the form of anthropomorphic cat with glasses. He appeared warning both Steve and Toby that a new threat is approaching and the world is coming to an end. Barbara Lake Portrayed by Amy Landecker. A recurring character of Trollhunters. Barbara Lake is Jim's protective and overworked mother. Her husband left the family when Jim was five years old. Her doctor job means she's often away from home, which lets Jim pursue his Trollhunter duties. Coach Lawrence Voiced by Thomas F. Wilson. A recurring character of Trollhunters. Coach Lawrence is the gym and health teacher of Arcadia Oaks High school. He later becomes a father figure of Steve Palchuk after he started dating his mother. Coranda Tarron Voiced by Tatiana Maslany. A recurring character of 3Below. Coranda Tarron is the queen of Akiridion-5. Darci Scott Voiced by Yara Shahidi. A recurring character of Trollhunters. Darci Scott is a friend of Claire Nuñez and Mary Wang and is the girlfriend Toby Domzalski. Douxie "Big D" Portrayed by Colin O'Donoghue. A recurring character of Trollhunters, debuting in the third season. Douxie is a charming English teen from Arcadia Oaks Academy whose band, "Ash Dispersal Pattern," is an entrant in the Battle of the Bands before the Eternal Night. Douxie has made few minor appearances in 3Below. However, his knowledge about magic and knowing the Gumm-Gumms shows there is more about him, possibly playing a major role in Wizards. Draal Portrayed by Matthew Waterson. A recurring character of Trollhunters. Draal is the son of the previous Trollhunter, Kanjigar. He is originally jealous and suspicious of Jim but later befriends him – acting as Jim's fighting tutor. During a battle in the museum, Draal sacrifices his lower right arm while removing the Trollhunter amulet from the Killahead Bridge to close the portal, and later obtains a mechanical prosthetic. Draal explains that his father kept a distance from him as he grew up, and he had hoped to become the next Trollhunter that he might earn his father's approval. Fialkov Tarron Voiced by Andy García. A recurring character of 3Below. Fialkov Tarron is the king of Akiridion-5. Gnome Chompsky Portrayed by Rodrigo Blaas. A recurring character of Trollhunters. Chompsky is a Gnome adopted by Toby. He started out as a "rogue Gnome" causing trouble, but after he was finally defeated by Jim he became friendly when he was given a dollhouse to live in and a plastic doll to be his companion. He later helped locate Enrique in the Darklands and also helped rescue Jim from the Darklands. Javier Nuñez Voiced by Tom Kenny. A recurring character of Trollhunters. Javier is the father of Claire Nuñez and husband of Councilwoman, Ophelia Nuñez. Kanjigar the Courageous Portrayed by Tom Hiddleston (Trollhunters, ep. 1) and James Purefoy (present). A recurring character of Trollhunters. Kanjigar the Courageous is Draal's father and the noble Trollhunter prior to Jim. His ghost tutors Jim, often worrying about Jim's team fighting style, believing that the Trollhunter must work alone to avoid endangering those he cares about – this leads to Jim's guilt and decision to venture into the Darklands alone. Karl Uhl Voiced by Fred Tatasciore. A recurring character of Trollhunters. Señor Karl Uhl is the Austrian Spanish teacher and the interim principal of Arcadia Oak High. Lenora Janeth Potrayed by Laraine Newman. A recurring character of Trollhunters. Lenora Janeth is the algebra and drama teacher of Arcadia Oaks High. Loth Saborian Voiced by Chris Obi. A recurring character in 3Below. Loth Saborian is a hammerhead shark-like alien who the royal advisor for House Tarron on Akiridion-5. Luug Portrayed by Frank Welker. A recurring character of 3Below. Luug is an alien-like dog who is the royal pet to Aja and Krel Tarron. Mary Wang Portrayed by Lauren Tom. A recurring character of Trollhunters. Mary Wang is a friend of Claire Nuñez and Darci Scott. Merlin Portrayed by David Bradley. A recurring character of Trollhunters, debuting in the second season. Merlin is the wizard who created the Trollhunter's Amulet of Daylight. Mothership "Mother" Portrayed by Glenn Close. A recurring character of 3Below. The Mothership is the artificially intelligent spaceship of House Tarron. Nancy Domzalski Voiced by Laraine Newman A recurring character of Trollhunters. Nancy Domzalski is the grandmother and legal guardian of Toby Domzalski. In 3Below, Nancy later becomes the love interest of Varvatos Vex. Nomura Portrayed by Lauren Tom. A recurring character of Trollhunters. Nomura is the Changeling museum curator and a colleague of Strickler. Originally an antagonist, she was pulled into the Darklands and imprisoned by Gunmar for her failures. When Jim is captured in the Darklands, the two form a connection and escape together. NotEnrique Portrayed by Jimmie Wood. A recurring character of Trollhunters. NotEnrique is the Changeling swapped with Claire's baby brother Enrique. While troublesome and self-serving, he isn't actively malicious and even helps the Trollhunters from time to time (usually after being bribed). He forms a rocky but brotherly connection with Claire. Ophilia Nuñez Voiced by Andrea Navedo. A recurring character of Trollhunters. Ophilia is the mother of Claire Nuñez and the councilwoman of Arcadia Oaks. Unkar the Unfortunate Voiced by Wallace Shawn. A minor character of Trollhunters. Unkar was a previous Trollhunter trained by Blinky before he trained Jim. However, Unkar's role as the Trollhunter was short lived when he was killed on his first night out, torn limb-from-limb. Prior to his death, he was hoping to be named "Unkar the Ultimate". Vendel Portrayed by Victor Raider-Wexler. A recurring character of Trollhunters. Vendel is the leader of Trollmarket. An ancient and wizened troll, Vendel is at first suspicious of Jim and often comes across as a pessimist, but shows a softer side and eventual faith in Jim. At the end of Part 2, he is killed by Usurna after she revealed herself to be working for Gunmar, but not before recording the act to warn the Trollhunters. Walter Strickler Portrayed by Jonathan Hyde. A recurring character of Trollhunters. Walter Strickler (real name Waltolomew Stricklander) is Jim's history teacher who is actually a Changeling. When Jim discovers the truth, he loses all respect for him and the two become bitter enemies. However, he remains affable toward Jim and has redeeming qualities. He even admits his kindness for Jim, and his love for Jim's single mother Barbara, to the point of deserting the Gumm-Gumms and the Janus Order. Over time, he regained the trust from everyone else, especially Jim, Barbara and Blinky. Zadra Portrayed by Hayley Atwell. A recurring character of 3Below. Zadra is a lieutenant on Akiridion-5. See also * [[List of Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia episodes|List of Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia episodes]] * [[List of 3Below: Tales of Arcadia episodes|List of 3Below: Tales of Arcadia episodes]] References }} External links * * Category:Tales of Arcadia Tales of Arcadia Tales of Arcadia